


On the Country Side: Unexpected

by o0Ruby_Firegem0o



Series: Country Bumpkin AU/ On The Country Side (Rhinocio Inspired) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Country Bumpkin Alternate AU, F/F, Rhinocio Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Ruby_Firegem0o/pseuds/o0Ruby_Firegem0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens that when a routine check out suddenly turns into a help mission from and unexpected visitor, and things get a little up close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Country Side: Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Well This is my first work here and this one was especially inspired by Rhinocio (Writer of the Homeworld T Series)from a post over in their tumblr. Tho their interpretation are different that mine, is going good so far and for better reading that going looking over in tumblr, i will post the same here. First of all, My first language isn't English even tho that it seems that it is, usually i write more in English than everything but I'm still in a learning process, i had been rusty from writing from around five years and now I'm getting back on business.
> 
> As Rhino does, I use the term They/Them/Themselves as i got used to it already heh so here ill be the same as well throughout the series.

It was a stormy night, rain had been falling already for a couple hours and from her home she could hear the animals restless up at the barn, Sapphire getting ready to actually take a peek on them and see how they were doing. Storms usually made the horsed and goats panic up, so she liked to visit up to see how they were and that they were comfortable and couldn’t get hurt with anything in there. She got into her boots and raincoat and holstered up her gun, just in case before heading out flashlight in hand. She got out of her place and rushed towards the barn, wind and rain hitting her hard from how hard the downpour was and quickly got inside, shaking off the rain and wiping her face off, her bangs sticking to her face and she just huffed. Quickly she discarded the cold wet coat and noticed that a few only were making up loud noises, that’s good, better a few that all as stressed animals couldn’t work up on the fields properly. One by one she checked on the pens, making sure the animals were alright and along the way tried to calm the ones that were uneasy. Along the way on her scouting she noticed, or mostly her ears picked up, a low whimper coming out from the hay mounds, pretty much analyzing that wasn’t from an animal at all due how it sounded, pulling up at her gun as she cautiously walked over, pointing the flashlight on the direction of the sound and soon being greeted by the oddest sight she could have ever seen, the rebel; Ruby.

“Ruby, why are you here?” Sapphire quickly asked to them, the same turning around to face them shivering in cold as her eyes were red, possibly assuming that they were crying, Sapphire now concerned. “Wrong question it seems…”

“Yeah…” They wiped off their face, slowly shifting and getting up as they fixed up theirs wet clothes as it clung to their skin “I’ll leave now, just stopped by for a breather” they sniffed walking over to the door but being stopped midway by a hand on their shoulder.

“Stay, it’s raining too much” Sapphire said, hand still in shoulder, feeling how cold she actually was and was definitely in no condition to go out and less on how bad the downpour was.

She got them away from the wind and rain that came in from outside, and then left over to look for some old blankets that were stashed up in the barn, usually the ones she used when taking a nap herself in here, bringing them over and throwing one over her.

“Off with the clothes” She Commanded, getting another blanket to work up on the hay to make a makeshift bed of it, it would be at least more comfortable than plain hay itself.

“WHAT?!? You can’t be serious sweet cheeks…” they blushed as they asked snarkily, surprised by the statement she made.

“Your clothes are soaked and you’re freezing so off with ‘em or you’ll get hypothermia for staying too long with ‘em, and I think you have been already too long with it” She answered, voice stern actually seeing Ruby obey; that’s a first.

“Sure…” Ruby answered with a huff and got to remove off the clothing, trying to maintain blanket on her as she did, cause damn she was right, they were freezing themselves and they could swear that if they peed, it would come out as ice, a small chuckled coming from them, barely audible due the rain, after a minute, completely bare under the blanket as they pulled it as tight to their body as they could.

“There much better” Sapphire said as she finished up working on the ‘Bed’ getting Ruby over to they could sit down and stay there. “Sadly this is as much as I can do, my fam ain’t happy overall by what yah did couple months back to the fence, and hate your guts and face” she added as she placed another blanket over them.

“Sorry…” Ruby breathed out, tucking their head under the blanket as far as they could, ashamed badly now of their previous actions towards their neighbors, quietly sitting as fresh tears came out unconsciously. “I’ll leave as soon as the sky lets me…” their voice sounded choked on their neck, taking a deep breath to ease up.

“That would be by tomorrow noon hon, we ah’ right at the middle of a storm, just hope tornadoes don’t show up” Sapphire answered, taking the liberty to hang up the wet clothes so they start to dry. “So is gonna be a long night, believe me” Finished up hanging clothes before walking off and picking up some metal cups, walking to the other side of the barn without another word.

Ruby groaned lowly, frustrated, mentally exhausted and cursing between others, feeling vulnerable, the cold getting to them badly as they rubbed their hands together, shivering as fuck. They closed their eyes concentration on warming up as other thought soon also invaded their mind, remembering why they ended here on the first place. They got into a fight with their fam, a rough and heated one and then ran through the back door, running and running away as far as their legs could take them through the endless fields till their legs gave in and collapsed, up in some apple trees, Orchards they believe it was called, and stayed there crying their eyes out till the owner of the same kicked them out shotgun in hand. They wished people and family could understand them but seemed that everywhere they were, they felt like the odd piece of the puzzle that couldn’t fit anywhere. They quietly rubbed at their side and jolted in pain, they had been hit with the shotgun butt before to wake them up, hissing mentally at the farmed for being a dick as they weren’t doing shit at all just lying there thinking, insulting the same before being chased off after saying a few insults, pretty much the farmer not taking too good the ‘Yo mamma’ comment. After that, they walked over in whichever direction their feet went and that’s when the storm got them, hard and fast, soaking them to the bone as they tried to look for somewhere to hide, the temperature dropping quickly and shilling them to the bone till they got here and dropped on the hay on a pile of wet clothes and pained emotions. Soon they were brought back to reality by the shuffle of the hay and a sweet voice.

“’ere yah go” Sapphire said and saw them look over at her and the cup offer “Its milk, is still warm so take it, I’ll help yah out” they added as she saw them take the cup over.

“Thanks…” Ruby said as they looked over at the cup and didn’t thought twice before drinking it, actually being pleasant to their body as it warmed them up a bit.

Both of them stayed quiet, Ruby drinking up as Sapphire leaned on the wall watching them, questions on her head but unable to word any forward to the woman. She wondered herself why she was helping them? Why she couldn’t give them a cold shoulder like her family members did? Why she found this person interesting over the rest? Because they were odd and out of place? Questions continued going on in her head, hammering her brain before her attention caught up on Ruby shifting and grabbing tightly at the blankets for warmth, Sapphire considering options.

Ruby pulled up at their legs together, placing their head on the knees of the same, knowing that Sapphire was behind them quiet, they wondering if she was thinking about also kick them out after this or something else, still not daring to look back cause they have done so much damage already in the few months they have been on this side of the world, though no matter how much she wanted to leave, nature wasn’t on their side at all and they just groaned lowly, hands now at their legs trying to warm them up hearing the shuffle of movement behind them and staying still, since there wasn’t a word shared for a while.

Sapphire, while lost in thoughts, got straight from leaning against the wall as she then worked on undoing her clothes off, mind set up. Might be a bit of an stupid and straight on, but it was the best to help up the person in front of them that’s was shivering in sheer cold, letting her overall pool over at her feet before working on remaining clothes and boots, making sure to have gun in arm’s length in case.

They felt the shuffle of hay constantly, and things drop and between the rain and thunder they heard the shuffle of fabric, brain going on alert and wondering what was happening, and to their surprised soon they were greeted with a surprising sight before them, the previous woman bare to the skin and showing up her body, their breathing hitching on their throat.

“ha! whoa! you- what- wait –sapp-“ they were cut short on their mumbling and stuttering by a hand over their lips, they staying quiet as they felt the blanket removed, her sitting behind them and getting the blanket back on them both, Sapphire leaning against their back as ruby stayed as still as a statue.

“Huddling helps on warming up the others body, more if naked” She said as she huddled against them “and yah still freezing” She said as her hands rubbed against their arms, leaned against their back.

“ok…sure…” they stayed still, not objecting but surprised and shocked still cause Jesus fucking Chirst, her body was glorious overall, but they liked the intimacy due the circumstances, a question coming to their mind. “Why are you helping me?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” She asked back “One can’t deny someone when it needs help, at east that’s mah point of view” She added along “Besides you ‘ere freezing, and I didn’t have much options to go by so I gotta work with what I have in hand” She said leaning her head on her shoulder, staying there softly feeling Ruby tense “Also ease up, you will get sore muscles”

“Good point I guess…” they stayed still, processing the feeling on their back “wont your family asks where are yeh?

“They know I’m here and that I sometimes stay up at the barn, reason why I have a gun” She answered staying in place as she has a small smile up on her face for some reason.

“Hardcore princess…” Ruby said, slightly easing up and feeling warmer, but began to worry due the proximity in which they both where and the emotions that they actually felt over for the country woman, that feeling of completeness and calm for some reason and… attraction.

They stayed there for a while after the small chat, Ruby rummaging for more questions to ask as they felt the steady heaving of her on their back, concentrating on that and trying to not think of anything else. Her hands were at their knees and they wanted to place their own over hers, but knew that was a too greedy though and shrugged it off, feeling content by the fact that at least she was there, and was more than enough for them.

“I know yah have been watching me” Sapphire broke the ice, and with a direct question, being a good start as she didn’t wanted to ask yet why was the reason she actually was crying before, perhaps later the same will come up, continuing speaking “Any reason? Curiosity? Amusement? Anything?” 

“Amusement it isn’t that’s for sure” They answered “Curiosity might be, as all I have ever seen in my life are buildings and bricks and people that are assholes and jerks that don’t care for anyone just themselves” Ruby continued on stopping briefly to think what else to say “and other things around too” they mumbled that last part, barely loud enough.

“Other things?” She curiously asked, and they swallowed a curse, Sapphires fingers playing with their sisters. Nervousness.

“It’s… hard to explain” they said and looked at the distance, feeling their stomach clenching in nervousness and anxiety. They weren’t one to start up on conversations and this one was getting here tense quickly thinking up on what to say. “I’ll be strange to you let’s say” they finished as they tried to shift, but were held in place by the hands that were wrapped around her “Uhhh”

“Sorry my bad, I was really into what you were saying” She said and loosened her hands on their knees but felt their own them in place again, taking a sharp inhale all of a sudden. Warm hands now she thought.

“You can leave them there, doesn’t bother at all” They said, hearing her breathing on their shoulder as her head was moved but still close enough to them, something stirring deep inside their body.

Ruby held at her hands and their fingers traced whatever skin they had under, her own flexing against theirs as looking for more of the touches. Slowly theirs hands shifted as the caresses continued, an quiet invitation between the two as their fingers tangled along with hers, pressing tight to keep them together. The two stayed like that, fingers entangled to the other as to say something that either of the two couldn’t word out, just hearing up their breathings and feeling the hand against the other. Gingerly Ruby took a move, shifting their head over to the side to meet her own, nose gently pressing against her cheek as she pressed back against their nose, a quiet caress between the two. Subtle. Careful. Encouraging them further as slowly they move their nose against the gentle skin, half lidded eyes looking under her bangs and seeing her eyes looking back at them by the edge of her vision, a shudder running down their spine as answers and questions were quietly told between the two. After a few seconds self-consciousness hit Ruby like cold water, pulling away quickly as sapphire went along since she was leaning against them. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” That’s a first to say, as they looked away and shifted away, muttering under their breath and cursing by what she did. Their stupid emotions were getting the best of them at the moment, craving her badly as they saw her barely by their field of vision, mentally praising from what they saw before; An angel.

“Hey no it’s fine, I swear” Sapphire heard herself said and was surprised by her own words that came out, but she wanted more, liked it much and felt something deeper along.

She wanted them.

Ruby looked at her, warily of themselves as they felt heat on their cheek from the blush that covered their face, Sapphire looking back at them amidst the poor lighting they had but was sure that they could feel the heat and the intensity of her eyes against them. Their breathing became erratic, unable to control it since the feeling they had for her, heart hammering in their chest from the need and want for this sole person. Mind was hazy, as they took a minute debating between their mind and their heart, the latter winning along as they leaned forwards to kiss at her, planting a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth as hands cradled at their face from either side. Gentle and caringly. They pulled back slightly and saw her lips lightly parted, a silent invitation they thought as they accepted it, leaning against her lips and pressing their own along, drinking at the gasp that escaped her lips. Gently Ruby kissed her, letting it linger for a few before pressing further and deepening the same, a hand caressing her face as her own held at theirs, before both pulling back, breathless.

“Sapphire…” they started but a finger pressed at their lips.

“Hush…” she said, caressing their face as she leaned this time.

That was all before lips met again, resuming on the kiss slowly as Ruby was wide eyed, losing themselves to the kiss, hands getting back to their previous position and pulling at her. The kiss went deep, gasp coming from the two as they both tried to get enough breath between the kisses, stopping briefly before engaging again at it. Ruby shifted over, getting face to face now with Sapphire as they angled their face and kissed at her jaw, one hands slowly tracing down her side, her skin so soft to the touch; a rough woman, but delicate at the core feeling her shiver at their fingertips as their heart hammered at the sensation. Sapphire felt the kisses at her jaw and that continue along at her neck, sighing, daringly shifting over closer to them, like a magnet that couldn’t be apart. She felt their hands at her side and it was like sending shots of electricity though their system, the touch subtle and afraid but determined as well. As they continued, both fell back at the ‘bed’, hands getting grabby and needy as they yearned for more touches and sensations, thinking of one another.

Sapphire ended being on top -Ruby not bothering at all as was too busy kissing her sultry skin- one hand keeping her in place while Ruby propped themselves on an elbow to keep at her neck, free hand at her head to keep her there as they kissed thoroughly, hearing gasps and whines coming for the other and inciting her more on their actions. They kissed her jaw, along the pulse and continued over towards under her ear and earlobe, each and every kiss letting them have sounds come from her, but soon papers slowly changed as Sapphire got to lightly tease at their own ear and they lost the control, a gasp coming out from them from the sudden and unexpected sensation, hand shaking. ’How that felt so good…’ they briefly thought, as they tried to concentrate and resume their work but Sapphire now took the hint and continued the ear tease, pressing Ruby down while she kissed their ear and gasped along, sending sensations all over their body. Sapphire worked their ear and around, feeling their hands wound around her neck as she continued, knowing she was pressing the right buttons and a sensation of pride filled her, wanting to please them more, feeling that this is what they needed; to be loved and love back without restraint and from the heart. To give and receive without owing the other in any way ad simply let themselves lose along in the sensations.

Breathy gasps and slight moans escaped their lips, fingers tracing skin on her neck as Sapphire continued forwards, lowering her body against theirs, the contact now felt more different and heightened as Sapphire gasped at the feeling, the same that felt foreign but at the same time at familiar. Ruby’s hands took another course, sliding off her neck and reaching over at her back, tracing the taut muscles there on her upper back and sliding fingers down her spine, the touch making her arch against them as she pulled back from the teasing , Ruby holding her in place as Sapphire pulled back to look at them gasping. Ruby’s hand came back and caressed at her face, tracing with the thumb what appeared to be a scar, pulling slightly her hair out as awaiting for her to refuse but she stayed still, the movement of their hand continuing and revealing at her face, under the shadows noticing the scar that ran over her right eye. Their eyes watched and fingers traced, as asking why and Sapphire simply leaned against the hand, preferring the touched before words, and Ruby guessing that it wasn’t the right moment though leaned on and kissed at the same before getting back to kiss at her lips, roughly.

Silent words and invitations continued on and picked up, both being on a pile of gasps, sweat and moans by the time they got serious. Ruby held tight at her back, gripping for dear life at the sensations and Sapphire being up at her chest kissing and teasing, a leg comfortably settling between their legs. They left her work on them, as each touch and caress from the other was filled with every good sensation she could think off. They felt safe, fragile, and important and valued between others, but the most important ones was feeling needed, liked…loved like no other. Their train of thought got interrupted as the leg between their legs move, shifting against the touch as a gasp escaped their lips. Her boldness amazed them and decided over to get thought the point of no return, quickly taking charge as they shifted them both, Sapphire at their lap as they held her in place, kissing at her neck back again when their shifted her. Trailing down towards her chest, Sapphire arched in invitation as her hands got to their neck, fingers sliding into their curls as encouragement for them to continue, Ruby all but following as they kissed up at her chest, her breast and continued over towards the sensitive nub, hard from the cold air that blew at both.

Long forgotten where the blankets, each other warming themselves with the heat that radiated between them, Ruby taking now long sweeps at her breast, a hand cupping at the mound as Sapphire let out gasps at the feeling, hands keeping their head in place for more, loving the attention to her areola. A thin sheet of sweat covered the two, free fingers grasping at her back with difficulty as they ravished her front, soon a gasp of their own joining hers as a hand had snuck between them, tracing down and back up again at their abdomen. Their hands joined hers on the fray, lips shifting to the neglected breast as they held her hand, directing them further down a deep sigh coming out of them due the sensation of finger getting further, Sapphire letting them lead as the other hand remained at their head. Sapphire’s own head leaned at their shoulder for support, gasping as her hand felt the tufts of hair at her fingers and her breathing hitching at her throat as she felt Ruby tense up, their hand stopping but hers continued, slowly tracing along as a gasp came from the other, stopping her actions.

“Fuck…” Ruby barely gasped, leaning against her chest, seeing the view of her dappled valley as hips shifted slight and barely noticeable, searching and focusing on the movement. Their thought ran in rampart circles on their head, fighting the undeniable need for the woman in front and heard up a small chuckle from the same, a small smile coming from them from the glorious sound.

Her hands traced tortuously, new at the work but knowing where to press as she had enough alone times to please herself in the bed to the point of writhing in bliss, so she knew where to touch but didn’t expected to be a more pleasant reaction with another, loving the feeling of being touched and touching all along. Fingers pressed firmly as they grazed at their clit, a moan welcoming her ears and nails bit at her back, knowing she pressed right and continuing. By now Ruby kissed at her chest and neck, hips slightly shifting against the intruding hand as moans and gasps escaped them, muffling them- or trying-at the crook of her neck and mumbling along her name over and over. Sapphire soothed by nuzzling them back, unexpectedly fingers finding their slick opening and pushed tentatively, getting back an arch and a loud moan and praising whoever that thanks for the heavy rain that blotted off the sounds, making her way slowly. Her sister hand kept them as close to her as possible, tracing their back as their own arms wound themselves around her neck, pulling closely as it facilitated too the movement of their own, shifting better against the fingers, hearing their voice choke and she got concerned, trying to pull back to look at her but they didn’t let her slowing down her hand.

“Ruby…?” They asked, hand slowing but their own got to the same, keeping the hand in place and startling Sapphire. 

“D-ont sto-p-p… “They barely barked more of a strangled shout as they shifted hard and groaned, gasping as they kept their face hidden at her neck. Trembling.

Sapphire heard their plea and felt their body tremble as she obliged at their request and continued, fingers pressing back again into the opening in a slow rhythm, hearing them gasp from where she was, holding close Sapphire and she could swear she heard a sob mingled with the other sounds, worrying but continued along. Sapphire slowly worked her picking up the pace and getting over to kiss at their ear and play along with her tongue, shudders and louder moans coming more frequently as shift continued hard against hand. Her fingers slightly curled and gained off a higher octave at their voice, feeling them grip at the small of their back and at shoulders, as they hit something inside of them that triggered the reaction, fingers continuing the motions as they came undone, losing themselves to the sensation and making a desperate attempt, fucking her fingers hard. Sapphire felt their sudden change and erratic behavior, helping them along as she gasped herself at the overpower that she felt, feeling their insides shift and constrict her fingers and knew they were close, hand grabbing their behind as they held fast against her. It didn’t took long and they came loud and hard, shouting at her neck her name between profanities, Sapphire feeling their insides pulsate and constrict, slowing down on the movement as they trembled and jerker at the slow touches, before feeling her pull out, gasping as they felt tears steam down freely at their face, sapphire feeling the liquid trickle at her own skin again getting to ask.

“Ruby, ya ok hon…?” she breathed to their ear, catching her breath as they could only feel her tremble and sob, arms embracing the other that held to her like a lifeline.

“n-o…” They mouthed staying there sobbing, feeling her comfort them in any way, getting kisses and hugs and soft caresses along, making them now that she was there for them.  
Sapphire let them continue their crying, feeling a pang of pain at her heart on how they broke at her hands and wanting to hold them always and protect them at all cost, no matter what, getting them to lay down along with her. After a while, slowly they calmed down and Sapphire thought they felled asleep, cuddling closer as her chin rested atop their head, but got startled by the sudden movement of their body and the hand along their abdomen…

Morning came, a drizzle falling out and slowly they moved, feeling sore overall, perhaps due where they slept suddenly rush of images coming through their mind and they sighed, smiling, looking to their side and seeing the other gone, but her scent remained shuffling against the hay as they sat.

“Damn her and her glorious being” they said, still feeling her soft caresses and hugs as they cried out, loving her more by the second, pulling at the blanket to get up before they got to their clothes, feeling them damp still. They sighed before feeling something at the back, and they tensed, a kiss at their cheeks letting them know who was it.


End file.
